


Некогда их было семеро

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, Gen, Survival Horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Сыновья Феанора – больше не эльфы.





	Некогда их было семеро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Original Seven Were Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30768) by [Wil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil). 



Атаки шли волнами, одна за одной. Диор уже приказал намертво заложить все входы и выходы, и в каждой башне горели костры, освещая ночь. Умертвия шли бесчисленной ордой. Его воины ругались себе под нос, что они бы предпочли орков: орков можно убить множеством способов. А с этими… Надо отрубить им головы, сжечь их дотла, разрезать на мелкие кусочки – и все равно нельзя быть уверенными в том, что они не вернутся за тобой.  
Сидя в тронной зале, Диор закрыл лицо руками и взмолился про себя, чтобы они смогли отбить их натиск. Но свет и огонь не заставляли их отступать. Способа отбросить их назад не было, и что хуже всего – Сильмарилл притягивал их, как мед пчел.  
В глубине души он был готов бежать вместе со всеми. Но затем пришла Эльвинг. Его дочь обрезала волосы, переоделась в мужскую одежду, и он видел в ее глазах отчаянную решимость.  
– Позволь мне забрать его, отец. Я уведу их прочь, к Гаваням. А там мы сожжем сыновей Феанора дотла.  
Да, некогда их было семеро. Теперь же их были миллионы, и вряд ли можно было выделить из общей массы тех, первых семерых. Может, надеялся Диор, их вообще убили при первом же штурме.  
Он поцеловал дочь в бровь, и та метнулась вниз по тоннелю. Затем он вытащил меч, выкрикнул приказ – и на гниющие орды, собравшиеся у стен Дориата, полилось масло.  
Скольких он убил – сосчитать было невозможно. Но затем его укусили, и последняя его мысль была о сыновьях – Диор взмолился, чтобы те успели убежать под безопасную сень лесов. А затем он стал одним из многих, частью общего разума, и его ноздри заполнил аромат крови его дочери.  
И он двинулся вперед.


End file.
